Tricked
by prettylittlechrissy
Summary: my overly active imaginations take on what should happen for haleb 3x09.


**AN:** haii again~ i'm not totally sure that this is.. i can't sleep and i've been staring at the haleb promo gif on tumblr wayy too long, i may have lost my mind. but none the less, it gave me motivation to write which i haven't done in forever so. anyways, before i lose you, if i haven't already.. this is my take on what _should_ happen next week. i'm not saying it will cause.. abcfam loves trying to kill us shippers. meep, rambling again. so, ENJOY! and please review if you like it~

* * *

Days later and Hanna was still kicking herself, almost literally, for kissing Wren. True she hadn't been thinking, and it was purely a momentary lapse caused by happiness for Mona staying in Rosewood. But still, It shouldn't have happened. Now, or ever. Not when the only guy she wanted to kiss was the guy who held her heart, even though they had broken up thanks to -A and her own stupidity. It just, wasn't right. On any level, with any excuse.

Each day, Hanna was purely making it through the best she could. Her heart hurt constantly, like a ton of bricks weighted down her chest. But she was on a mission, along with the other three girls, to figure out everything and put a stop to -A's endless torture. So, She had to muddle through. Not even for her sake anymore, or the other girl's who she listed as her best friends. But for Caleb, and their relationship that she hoped to get back someday.

After struggling through yet another day of endless school work, awkward stolen glances in the hall, and still keeping her perfect Queen Bee facade up; Hanna was more than ready to just head home. Luck was on her side for that when she found out all the other girls had their own plans, where none required her. But that's where her luck ran out.

She hadn't even gotten half way out the schools overly large double doors when her phone buzzed. Considering she had just spoken to all three girls, and there was no way it could be Caleb. Hanna hoped it was her mother, for once, instead of that cursed -A or even Wren, who she was clearly avoiding at the moment just for that last awkward misplaced moment between them. But luck just wasn't on her side today, for the moment she glanced down she clearly read 'from unknown' before she opened it.

_'The Apple Rose Grille at closing time. Go alone or Caleb pays. -A.'_

"No." Was the only word that escaped the blondes lips before she closed her mouth. This wasn't right, or allowable. Why did A still want to hurt Caleb? They weren't even together.. That thought caused her heart to ache all over again. Fighting that feeling off, Hanna sighed heavily and set off to the Grille instead of home, as planned. Of course she was going, and alone as told. There was no way in hell she was taking any chances when it came to Caleb's safety. Even though they were broken up, She'd still do anything to protect him from her daily nightmare. That's just what you did when you loved someone. And clearly, she still loved him with everything she had.

She ended up sitting at the park for hours, since by the time she realized it was no where near closing she was already basically there. After the newest text, She just didn't want to be alone. With her mom at work, and all the girls busy elsewhere, What other choice did she have? Sure she didn't exactly have company with her, but she wasn't alone. People passed by almost every second. Though most stopped to stare at the girl sitting alone on the swings. Hanna knew she looked pathetic, but right then, she didn't care, much.

What seemed like ages later, With the sun setting slowly in the sky. Hanna got up, and made her way to the front of The Grille to await whatever may be coming for her. Until this moment, she hadn't thought of her own safety; Just Caleb's. But now, She found herself shaking slightly at the unknown. Or was that the slight chill in the evening air? The second option sounded better, so she'd clearly go with that. Pacing, yes pacing, she'd clearly spent too much time with Spencer lately. But back on point, Pacing back and forth from the edge of the building to the entrance, which caused some looks that she ignored. Hanna waited, and waited.

Before a car pulled up, a nice one at that. Clearly she was confused. She picked -A, or their minions for that matter, to drive something.. More able to blend in yet still say shady. But upon sweeping her eyes over the cars smooth polish, her baby blues settled on the figure inside. Now that, Was much more of a surprise. Spencer had mentioned his mom loaning him her car, but this.. Wasn't expected, at all.  
The moment the window went down, Hanna found herself stopping ever pacing and stepping toward the vehicle. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone a tad sharp. But purely for the fact that -A was either waiting in the shadows or on the way to meet her, and he happened to be the thing -A was after to get to her. Protect mode was fully in place, meaning Caleb needed to leave ASAP.

After a moment of silence and nothing more than him staring at her, Hanna leaned into the open window so she could actually see him. Which was clearly a mistake when her heart went all crazy again. "You need to leave," She stated simply, though the urgency was unmistakable. "Now." She tacked on last moment, just to get her point across better. When Caleb did nothing but shake his head, clearly fighting to mask all facial expressions. Hanna snapped, "Go home, Caleb!" The moment it passed her lips, her teeth sunk into them. She really hated being like that with him. No matter the reason or the fact that they weren't together.

"I'm not leaving." Was his simple reply. Which confused and annoyed the blonde to no end, as she shook her head and braced the car window. "Yes, you are, now." She replied stubbornly. "Or else.." She added ever so quietly. Seeing one of the last customers leave the Grille, she was on edge knowing -A could get either of them within seconds. "Or else, What?" He challenged, his eyes never wavering from her. "I-I can't tell you. Just go, now.. Please." She pleaded, stepping away from the car and walking away a few steps before he called out. "Hanna,"

Turning around, he said nothing else. Atleast until she stepped back to the car and leaned down. Before she could say anything, his next words cut her off. "I'm A." With that, Hanna's jaw fell slack and her eyes basically bugged out. "W-What?" She mumbled, her words taking to too much effort to form. This had to be a joke or something, right? Right?! "N-No.." She managed to choke out before he cut her off.

"So, I got it right for once." He muttered to himself, his voice sounded ashamed. "What?" Hanna spoke up when she didn't catch his muttered words. "I sent that message." He stated, by passing her question of what had he said to himself. Hanna's mouth fell slack a bit more before she snapped it shut. Clearly that info had sunk in, the way she stood up straight and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you." She spat out in reply a minute later. That was cruel, so cruel. Unforgivable even. How could he set her up like that? She was freaking out about keeping him safe from -A and he made it a joke. An annoyed sound cleared her throat as she stepped back a few steps. "Just, go." She spat again, turning sharply and walking off toward the end of the building.

The sound of a door shutting and quick steps falling quickly behind her getting closer and closer registered in her mind, and served as a motivation to get the hell out of there as soon as she could. But clearly her new heels, bought just the other day to calm her nerves from everything else in her life, made her slower than usual. Since Caleb easily caught her wrist before she got to the corner. "Let go." She spat, whirling around to face him. Good for him he did as she said. But something kept her from turning and continuing on, that something happened to be just one look at him. He still had some spell on her, she could never get enough no matter the circumstances.

"Let me explain, please." Those words from him and one look in his chocolate eyes, and she couldn't just say no like she wanted to. After a moment of silence, he took his chance. "I sent you that message after school. The one that told you to come here.. I've done nothing but think since we broke up," He paused, the look on his face made it clear he hated that fact as much as she did. He recovered and masked it quickly before continuing. "And the more I thought.. The more everything added up. I just wasn't sure, and I knew you wouldn't admit it even if I guessed right.. So I had to trick you." He finished, waiting for her reaction.

Hanna stared at him, merely just stared. Unsure of what to say or do. He had her, trapped and basically red handed. What could she do? Deny it again even though it was stupid and pointless to do so? That would surely ruin her chances of ever fixing them. "I-" A deep breath passed through her lungs, before she simply shook her head and tightened her arms across her chest. Everything lately hurt. But him tricking her like that.. Well, it hurt like a bitch to put it simply. All the secrecy, hard work, and everything, out the window in one evening. It would be a shame, if it didn't feel so pathetic.  
Hanna had no words now. She simply stood there, too stubborn to leave, too clueless to speak. But her eyes never wavered from him. Caleb didn't know what to say or do now. It expected to atleast get yelled out, if not totally told off for doing such a thing. Why was she standing there all, dumbfounded? Shaking his head, he acted on impulse. Closing the gap between them in three fluid steps and reaching up to cup her face in his palm as his lips finally reached hers.

She saw the movements, but she hadn't seen it coming. His lips on hers, it was the same only different in a thousand different ways. Her arms, which were wrapped tightly around her torso finally loosened and freed themselves as she slowly warmed into the kiss, soon enough responding to it too. She felt her legs caving, soon moving backwards as his came forwards. Somehow she ended up pressed against the wall that had been feet behind her moments before. Their lips worked together in desperation and urgency all at once, each mouth opening to where everything battled and heavily hot breathes escaping one could be easily be felt by the other. She needed this. She needed him. And now, she was pretty sure he needed the same.

"No more secrets," Came a compromise from his lips, just inches from hers as they both tried to breath for a moment. Without thinking, Hanna nodded her head, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck. "No more secrets." She repeated, a small smile gracing her features as she pulled him back to her and they continued their heated makeout.

Hanna hoped this meant they were together again, though she was fairly certain that's exactly what it meant. She also knew she'd have to tell him about the little Wren mistake, and she would. Just, Not right now. It had been way too long since his lips were on hers, her fingers tangled in his hair as she clutched him as close as possible. She never, ever wanted it let go again. And somehow, someway, she would work everything out so she never had to. Opening up and telling him -A stuff would be A LOT of work, but worth it. So long as it meant she could keep him in her life forever.. Or atleast as long as he'd stay with her.


End file.
